


Hear Of A Marriage

by Tyranno



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, M/M, Marriage, suicide & depression light mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranno/pseuds/Tyranno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been five years and Tim Drake still hates the sight of his ex-husband Jason Todd, and cannot bare to be around him. But when it looks like he won’t be able to attend his younger brother’s wedding without at least being in the same room as him, he has to make do, and even begins to discover why he married the man in the first place.</p><p>(discontinued, in the process of being rewritten.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing Rhythm

“What’s with your family’s feud?” Colin asked, flipping through a magazine.

The office windows were opened wide and a soft summer breeze lifted the curtains. The Gotham sky was bleached pale red in the sunset, a shade away from cotton candy pink. It was always a surprise what the odd brand of Gotham’s pollution did to the colour of it’s sky.

Damian waited a moment, and when it was clear Colin wasn’t going to continue he sighed. “I’m sorry, beloved, you are going to have to be a _little_ more specific.”

Colin raised an eyebrow. “The Waynes have more than one family feud?”

Damian huffed a laugh and went back to typing. “You really are new to this aren’t you?”

Colin grinned.

“In all honesty, the Waynes, especially my dear father, attract controversy and feuds like wasps to honey.” Damian’s gaze flickered across the screen of his computer and he started typing again. “Perhaps I should compile a spreadsheet for you. Do you at least know who is involved in the feud?”

“Tim and Jason,” Colin answered quickly.

Damian froze. He turned his head slightly, and regard Colin with a look of mild terror. “…what was this about, anyway?”

“I…” Colin swallowed. “I may have invited them to our wedding.”

Damian stared at him.

“I’m sorry!” Colin yelped, flushing, “They were just on the maybe list and I thought you missed them and I know how important family is to you!”

“No, no, my love it’s fine, honestly.” Damian waved a hand, trying to calm his fiancé down.

“Oh god, it’s going to be terrible,” Colin scrubbed a hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry.”

Damian sighed, glancing back at the computer screen. “I suppose I should email Grayson. He’s always wanted to force them into the same room. I suppose they don’t know the other’s coming?”

“No.” Colin murmured.

Damian looked back at the screen, his eye bright liquid blue in the computer’s light. His eyebrows knitted together, the stern, strict look he always got when thinking about a particularly hard problem.

“I thought it would be okay…” Colin mumbled, half to himself. “I’m mean, they’ve been divorced five years now. That’s long enough, right?”

“Not really.” Damian muttered.

Colin said nothing.

Damian glanced over at him, and his face softened. He reached out and put a warm hand on Colin’s thigh. “It’ll be alright, Colin.”

Colin looked sceptical. “You’re sure? You mean, I haven’t completely ruined everything? We won’t have to go and live in the batcave and never come out and eat only mushrooms and become mole people?”

Damian laughed. It was a sound of pure warm. “No, beloved.”

Colin looked a little hopeful, but a little wary. “Really?”

Damian smiled and curved a hand around Colin’s cheek. His warmth was a balm on Colin’s nerved. “Yes, really. It wouldn’t be a Wayne affair without a fiasco or two.”

* * *

Tim’s phone goes off in Greece.

The world around him was beautiful, buildings bright like freshly painted toys. The sun and the sea are so beautifully and perfectly blue it didn’t look real. Cicadas buzzed somewhere behind him like a computer running.

His phone slipped out of his sticky fingers and skittered across the white tiles.

The heat was too much for him. He felt dull and slow, his mind a brilliant white fuzz. Thoughts barely passed his mind at all anymore.

He moved slowly, painstakingly, curling his sweaty hand around the phone and bringing him up to his squinting eyes.

“Oh.” He said.

* * *

A phone flickered on somewhere in the dark mess of Jason’s safe house, bathing the room in electric green light.

There was a softened thump, a scuffle, and Jason sat up suddenly, blinking.

The night was like a physical pressure these days, too familiar and too alien at the same time. It was a constant presence on him. He pushed through the piles of boxes and computer parts— _how had this safe house ended up so crowded when he could barely fill the other ones with enough stuff to stop the neighbours being suspicious?_ —and snatched up the phone.

It was too dark—it had been too dark for too many days—and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust.

“Oh.” He said.

* * *

The celebration of engagement was wonderful, as it ought to be.

The guests were spread wide over Wayne Manor’s rolling verdant hills, although never straying far from the drinks table and buzzed around like bees in a hive.

“If someone else congratulates me on my engagement,” Damian drawled under his breath, looping arms with his fiancé, “ _Somebody’s_ going home in a body bag.”

Colin laughed a little nervously. “At least it’s just the one party. Wouldn’t want it to be like this at the wedding.”

Damian pressed closer to him, eyes closing. “I shudder to _think_.”

Colin hummed, looping an arm around Damian’s shoulders. He glanced across the sea of people chatting and networking and drinking. Wayne manor had always been a different world for him, so far away from the—the _everything_ —of his childhood. Here was excess in every form, nothing old, with no history, with no lovable stories. Here was the new. The fresh. The young.

Colin took another sip of his drink. “At least your brothers aren’t here yet.”

Damian’s eyes opened and he straightened up, pulling away. “I believe you may have spoken too soon.”

Tim stepped out of the crowd, for once in his life, looking out of place. His hair was ruffled and scraped back into a low pony tail, a faded blue plaid shirt falling off his thin shoulders. He was even a little tanned. A tattoo Damian didn’t recognise snaked up the back of his neck.

“Damian!” Tim grinned a little warily. “It’s been a long time.”

Damian quirked a perfect eyebrow icily. “Three years.”

Tim winced and shied away. “Yeah… well. Work, you know.”

“That’s okay,” Colin cut in, “I’m glad you could make it. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah,” Tim said, relieved. “Yeah, it’s nice to meet you too, Colin, right? I was kind of expecting someone who looked nastier.”

Colin grimaced. “I can look nasty too, if I want.”

“I’ll bet.” Tim grinned. “Damian’s a good kid. Bit of a temper, but nice enough on a good day, you know?”

“He knows,” Damian said, sharply. “ _He_ hasn’t been away for three years.”

It was Tim’s turn to grimace. “I’m sorry, Damian, really but—”

“It’s not me you should be apologising to,” Damian’s glare turned even colder, “I don’t care. It’s Grayson. It’s been three fucking _years_ , Drake. He’s been worried about you and Jason—”

“Oh, so now it’s _my_ fault where Jason’s been fucking off too all these years, huh?” Tim glared, face heating, “It’s always the same with you, it’s like you think I have some sixth sense for—”

“Don’t change the subject, _Drake_!” Damian jabbed a finger in Tim’s chest. “Don’t try and make it another fucking _pity party_ for you and your divorce!”

Tim’s anger boiled. “What did you just—”

“ **DAMIAN WAYNE**?”

The megaphone split the air like a knife, smashing through Damian’s head like a sledgehammer. He looked up with a wince.

Jason Todd knew how to make an entrance.

The motorcycle rolled over the hill like an oncoming tank, scattering party goers and smashing through table and priceless wine alike, ruining the carefully cut lawn.

It grumbled to an uneasy and near halt in front of Damian, the shining red metal glaringly bright and well polished.

Jason Todd rested his megaphone on his knee. With a wink, he unzipped his surprisingly full leather jacket.

A dog flopped out, blinking happily. It was some kind of golden retriever-based mutt, bright brown coat and bright eyes, around a year old.

“I got you a dog.” Jason grinned.

Damian grinned back.

“It gets better. Watch,” Jason snapped his fingers to get the dog’s attention, and lifted slightly off the  motorcycle. When he was sure he had the dog’s full and complete attention he said, very slowly and deliberately, “Bruce Wayne.”

The dog dutifully lifted its leg and peed.

Jason burst out laughing, and even Colin smiled brightly.

“It seems more inconvenient than anything else,” Damian muttered, hiding his smirk.

“That’s not the best of it,” Jason’s grin was nearly blindingly bright, “It also—”

His eyes landed on Tim. The grin faded quickly from his face.

There was a deep silence.

Slowly, Jason turned the motorcycle off, and the silence thickened.

Colin had the deep, inescapable feeling that he was intruding on something very private and every part of him wanted to leave. He tried to tug Damian away, but his fiancé stood firm. Damian just watched, eyes sharp as an eagle’s.

“You came.” Tim said, half-accusing, half-astonished.

“Of _course_ I did.” Jason scoffed.

Another silence.

This time, Colin could feel Damian tensing. He was irritated, where Colin was just a little bewildered. There was just too much tension for him to bare easily. He shifted a little.

“Look, if neither of you want to be here, then leave.” Damian said, suddenly.

Both Jason and Tim’s gazes snapped to him.

A flurry of excuses rang out in one massive lump.

“—didn’t mean anything by it, I was just—”“—think I’d miss the chance to see _Bruce_ of all people do—”“—came all this way and I thought that—”“—I mean, he might even smile for once.”

“I don’t care.” Damian snapped. “You think I want two miserable assholes hanging around my fucking wedding just so you can feel like you made an _effort_?”

Jason grinned uneasily. “Are you saying you want us to kiss and make up?”

“Yes.” Damian said. “Make friends.”

Tim tilted his head, bewildered. A little of his hair flopped in front of his face. “You aren’t honestly saying…”

“Who’s getting married here?” Damian straightened up, suit pristine, eyes icy blue. Every inch the corporate prince he was hailed as.

Colin smiled his most winning, bright smile. “Consider your marriage invitations revoked until you are at least mildly-friendly acquaintances again.”

Damian raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged.

“You’re really doing this?” Jason asked, quickly, “For real? We haven’t talked in _years_! I _hate_ Tim!”

Tim bristled. “I divorced him for a reason.”

Jason shot a glare his way.

“I’m tired of this. We _all_ are,” Damian opened the french window with a sharp motion, letting Colin through first. He stood in the doorway, looking back at them with sharp eyes. “You can’t attend my wedding unless you two sort something out. And that’s final.”

The door closed with a soft click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Read the next chapter now](http://plasmaworm.tumblr.com/post/130425498781/hear-of-a-marriage-ch2)
> 
>  
> 
> I know that sounds like clickbait, (sorry!) but honestly I am fighting a loosing battle with formatting. My knock off word won't post into rich text editor for some reason and when it posts into the HTML:
> 
> Itlookskindoflikethiswithnoitalicsorboldoranythinglikethat,kindoffreakyrightandhardtoread?Canyouactuallyreadthis?ItshardformeandIalreadyknowwhatitsays!SowhenI'medittingitIhavetoseperatethewordsandputinboldanditalicswhichIdon'tminddoingbutIdon'treallyhavemuchtimeleftovertodostuffIactuallywanttodo,right?Icanmakeitworkthroughcopyingitthroughfanfiction.netoralike,butitstilltakesalongtime. 
> 
> So I thought I'd just stick it on my tumblr until I can get around to editing it properly. It felt unfair to have the chapter right now, edited and everything, and not give it to you. 
> 
> For all the tumblrphobes out there, don't worry. I'll find time in the next week to post it here, too.


	2. Catching Up

Tim arranged to meet at an old diner on the corner the next day. He waited for an hour or so, but Jason didn’t show.

A week later, when it was clear Damian meant what he said, Jason arranged to meet alongside the river and throw bread for the ducks. Predictably, Tim stood him up.

Another week passed, and Colin finally arrange for them both to meet at one of his and Damian’s safehouses, wedged in the top floor of sprawling apartment complex. It was damp and old, but they’d both lived in worse. 

Jason turned up first.

He put the kettle on, and then shut it off.

He looked out the window, and then drew the blinds.

He pulled out a book, flipped through it, and put it back.

He opened the door to find Tim Drake, and tried to close it again.

“Hey!” Tim yelped, pushing past him, glare sharp. He walked stiffly into the kitchen, head down. He muttered, “There’s no need for that.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, closing the door softly.

Tim sat down on the rickety kitchen chair with a _whump_. He looked like he wanted to leave, but with an effort he smoothed out his face, and straightened himself out. He even offered Jason a weak smile.

“I’m doing this for Damian,” Jason said, half to himself, sitting down opposite him. There was no table, and it felt a little like a shrink’s office.

“I think we’ve needed to have this talk for a long time, Jason,” Tim said.

“ _Mmm_ , whatever,” Jason looked away. “Don’t get all psycho-analyst on me, okay?”

Tim glared.

Jason felt guilt twist in his gut. He scowled. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a _complete_ asshole. I’m glad you’re still…” … _Alive_ he wanted to say, but couldn’t quite manage it.

Tim’s face twisted in disgust. “I wouldn’t just go and _kill_ myself just because you left me. I signed the papers too, _remember_?”

“Right, forgive me for caring if you live or not,” Jason snapped, “I know _that’s_ always been what’s come between us.”

“Think that’s hard?” Tim shouted, “You think it’s hard for _you_ when I’m like this? Try being me!”

“Well, fuck, Tim, maybe if you let me help—”

“Let _you_ help?!” Tim let out a sharp laugh, high and weird. “Right, because you’ve always been the mentally stable one in the relationship! Fuck, Jason, how am I supposed confide in you when you’re more fucked up than I am?”

Jason flinched.

Tim leant back a little, heat rising to his face. He scrubbed a hand through his hot scalp, breathing heavily. It felt like his heart was trying to escape his chest and his lungs were a few sizes too small.

Jason sat back in his chair, feeling uncomfortable. His gut twisted. But they were saying this now, they were having this conversation. Leaving would be as difficult as going on.

“I tried.” Jason said, voice wavering. “I can’t just… I tried not to…”

“I know,” Tim buried his red face his hands. “I know. I _know_.”

Jason rubbed his forehead. “You didn’t help you know. Waking up to an empty bed and a text—what kind of _husband_ does that?”

“I just—…” Tim grumbled lowly. “It was just… Why did you _marry_ me, Jason?”

Jason startled.

“You didn’t want to have _kids_ , didn’t want a _house_ , didn’t want a _dog_ , didn’t want to _quit_ , didn’t want to _settle down_! Fuck, Jay, it was a stretch for you to accept fucking potted plants! What were we _married_ for?!” Tim yelled.

Jason’s face soured. “What, so instead of talking about it, you just _left_?”

“I couldn’t _stay_!” Tim thumped the table. “I had to—I _had_ to leave. I couldn't—fuck, I just couldn’t.” All the energy drained out of him. He sagged into his chair. “And when I came back the last time…” When he came back, Jason had already filed for a divorce.

Jason twisted his head away, emotion rising through his chest like a pressure. His eyes stung. “ _Months_ , Tim.” He murmured. “You were gone _months_ at a time. For years.”

Tim looked down.

Jason looked over at him. He still looked beautiful. Tim’s dark, long lashes curved into his bright cheeks, his hair scruffy and fluffed up at the back. He looked like something a Pre-Raphaelite would paint, a soft, pale, dark-haired thing on a rich, over-complicated background.

“I’m sorry,” Tim said, voice breaking. Tears glistened in his baby-blue eyes. “I’m sorry, really.”

Jason felt his heart break. He breathed quickly. “Fuck I'm—I’m a mess, Tim. It was—It was too fast. I just…”

Tim nodded jerkily.

Jason reached out to touch him but hesitated.

Tim snatched his wrists and dragged him suddenly into a hug.

Jason crushing him against his chest. He felt the resistance of Tim’s solidness, the heat of his body, the smell of seasalt crusted into his hair. He felt real, like this. It was one of the few times he did.

Tim buried his face in Jason’s neck. Tears filled his eyes without warning, thick and heavy. He pressed his face harder against Jason’s skin. “I’m sorry,” He choked. “I’m sorry.”

Jason rubbed circles into his back. More than anything, he felt exhausted. “It’s okay.” He murmured.  “I fucked up too.”

“Hm,” Tim mumbled, sniffing. He scrubbed hard at his face. He hated crying. “Yeah. We both—… yeah.”

Jason rested his head ontop of Tim’s, and closed his eyes. His baby bird hadn’t grown at all, and the fluffy hair tickled his chin.

It was nice, the hug was. It was like coming home.

“It’s fine.” Jason rumbled, deep in his chest. Tim could feel it vibrate in his breastbone. “Nobody died. We can start again.”

Tim’s eyes opened. He sniffed and rubbed his face again. “We can,” He agreed.

Jason wrapped his arms around Tim’s shoulders. Tim was like a part of him. The divorce hadn’t been a balm—it was an amputation. He had been wondering around for years with this big hole in him, this gaping wound, when he already had so many.

“Slower.” Jason mumbled.

“Yeah,” Tim said, tiredly. “Much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Beta'd by the amazing swimmingbyrd](http://swimmingbyrd.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hopefully I should be able to go into more detail about what/where/who/why with the divorce in the next few chapters. I didn't include it here because i suck at exposition, and I didn't want to make it seem super clunky. also flashbacks are kinda hard to navigate.


End file.
